


I Know Just What You Mean

by Deannie



Category: Early Edition, The Sentinel, The X-Files, due South
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-08
Updated: 2000-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's hard being the other half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Just What You Mean

LIST OF MAIN CHARACTERS (in order of appearance):

**GARY HOBSON (Early Edition):** co-owner of McGinty's Bar and Grill in Chicago, IL, he lives in a small apartment above the bar. Gary receives tomorrow's paper today and tries to use it to help those in trouble. Clean-cut, tall-dark-and-handsome, wholesome as apple pie.

 **CHUCK FISHMAN (Early Edition):** Gary's partner at McGinty's. Short, with a sort of **opportunistic** look about him. He and Gary are best friends, and he is one of only two people who know that Gary gets tomorrow newspaper today.

 **SPECIAL AGENT DANA SCULLY (The X-Files):** A small redheaded FBI agent, Dana Scully is the often-exasperated partner of one FOX MULDER, whose life's work is the seeking out of paranormal activity.

 **BLAIR SANDBURG (The Sentinel):** A hippie-ish, long-haired graduate student at Rainer University in Cascade, Washington, Blair's field of study is modern-day Sentinels--people with hyperactive senses. His research subject, roommate, and friend is police detective JIM ELLISON, a full-fledged Sentinel, who gets help with his senses from Blair, who has been called his Guide.

 **DETECTIVE RAYMOND VECCHIO (Due South):** An Italian-American Chicago cop with a penchant for Armani suits and "classic" cars, Ray fell in with a mountie by the name of BENTON FRASER a couple of years back. Benny is a decidedly odd duck, and Ray, who is nearly as opportunistic as Chuck Fishman, is often irritated by his "partner's" well-meaning, but hopelessly naïve, boyscout behavior.

 **CAT (Early Edition):** Gary Hobson's cat--formerly Lucius Snow's cat. A rather mystical little tabby who helps Gary with the paper--and may be the source of the paper itself.

 

 **FADE IN:  
** McGINTY'S BAR AND GRILL--INTERIOR--DUSK  
 _It's a freezing December night in Chicago, and a series of heavy-footed clumps can be heard approaching. Gary appears, thoroughly kitted-out for a trip into the frigid dusk. He has his scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, his bomber jacket zipped up to his ears, and is in the process of tying the flaps of a fur hat under his chin. The bar is completely empty, save Chuck, who is wiping down an already spotless bar, though faint sounds can be heard from the kitchen._

_Finished with his hat, Gary pulls a newspaper from his back pocket and scans the front page hectically. He is heading for the door as he catches sight of his partner._

 

GARY _(slightly muffled by his scarf)_ : Chuck?

CHUCK _(smiling indulgently)_ : Where you off to, Nanook?

 

_Gary throws him a withering glance that bounces off of the smaller man's affable demeanor._

 

GARY _(slightly harried)_ : I gotta stop a pile-up over by County General. Two ambulances get caught in it, and one of them is carrying a woman having triplets, and--

CHUCK: Triplets!? Tonight? _(looks out the window at the steadily-falling snow. It's a blizzard building, a night not fit for dog nor man)_ Man, why do people always have babies at the worst times?

GARY _(exasperated, heading for the door)_ : Well, I'll try to tell her you don't approve, all right?

CHUCK _(with a self-satisfied smile)_ : Thank you! You go ahead and enjoy the weather, okay? _(looks around the completely empty bar)_ I guess I'll be closing up early and curling up with a hot toddy.

GARY _(backpedaling and pulling the scarf away from his face so he can berate his friend more clearly)_ : Oh no, no, no! You stay open. We're open eleven to one, whether it's snowing or not.

CHUCK: Gary! Who's gonna be out in this weather anyway?

 

_Gary gives him a look that says "Don't push me, Chuck," but Chuck ignores it, and the following look on Gary's face says he didn't think his friend would listen anyway._

 

CHUCK _(quietly, meanly)_ : I mean, except heroes like you.

GARY _(irritated)_ : Thank you very much, Chuck. _(he turns back to the door, steeling himself to go out into the storm, and turns back one more time, shaking his finger)_ Open til one, okay? Whoever's out tonight will probably be happy for a nice place to warm up.

CHUCK _(laconically)_ : Okay, Smilla, okay.

 

_Gary gives him one more dirty look, and exits. The doorframe whistles madly as a fine sheet of snow crowds into the bar in his wake._

 

**DISSOLVE TO:  
MONTAGE SHOT ** _of winter weather in Chicago. The roads are mostly deserted, and what few pedestrians are out are huddled against the constant wind._

**DISSOLVE TO:  
** McGINTY's KITCHEN  
 _Chuck is talking to a few tired staff members. The kitchen is completely shut down, though the clock on the wall reads 10:50._

CHUCK: Look, _if_ anyone comes in, they'll have to deal with coffee and pretzels. The roads are getting too bad. _(the staff looks grateful, and some start to turn away, ready to gather their things)_ Just drive safe, okay?

ROBIN: What about you, Chuck? You're just going to stay here?

CHUCK _(shrugging)_ : Sure. Gar should be back soon. If he's not, he's got a couch upstairs I can sleep on. No problem.

ROBIN _(with a grateful smile)_ : Okay, well I hope you don't get snowed in.

CHUCK: Nah! When did a little snow stop Chicago, huh?

 

 **CUT TO:  
** McGINTY'S--INTERIOR--NIGHT  
FOCUS on television

TV ANNOUNCER: Well, it looks like Mother Nature has it in for Chicagoland tonight. We've got a foot and a half on the ground, and the snow shows no signs of stopping. O'Hare Airport has delays of more than two hours at last report, and Midway has closed their runways

 

**CUT TO:**

CHUCK _(chin in hand, looking more miserable than he could possibly feel)_ : "When did a little snow stop Chicago?" Hummph!

 

_Chuck turns to the coffee machine and begins making a fresh pot._

 

CHUCK _(muttering)_ : Don't know why I'm bothering... I'll be the only one here to drink it. I wonder where the hell Gary is?

 

_The door whistles loudly, and Chuck looks up, expecting to see Gary. He's surprised instead to find a small redhead shaking out the scarf she'd obviously been wearing over her hair._

 

SCULLY _(teeth chattering)_ : Do you have a phone I could use? My rental car broke down, and my cellphone is out of batteries.

 

_Chuck gestures to the phone, and pours a cup of coffee, placing it in front of her on the bar._

 

SCULLY _(to Chuck)_ : Thanks. _(sips appreciatively. Then, to the phone)_ Hello? Yes, my name is Dana Scully. I rented a car from you yesterday afternoon... It's broken down... Well, yes, I know it's snowing outside--that's not why it broke down!

 

_Scully continues to speak into the phone, but Chuck's attention is drawn suddenly to the television, where there is a reporter at the site of an accident._

 

REPORTER IN THE FIELD _(fighting the wind)_ : Well, John, as you can see, this accident has things really backed up down here by County General. There are no fatalities reported--possibly owing to the fact that it happened right outside the ER--but there are a number of serious injuries, including three pedestrians. On a brighter note, however, we've been told that one of the vehicles that narrowly avoided the pile-up was an ambulance carrying a woman in labor with _triplets_. It seems that the driver was distracted by a pedestrian just a few yards from the end of the accident--a man who apparently saw the whole thing starting, and tried to stop the ambulance from sliding into it. We've had word that this good Samaritan was taken into the ER, but we have no word on his condition or injuries...

CHUCK _(angrily, under his breath)_ : Damnit, Gar!

REPORTER IN THE STUDIO: Thanks for that report, Bart. Gosh, Jenny, it's good to know there are still people willing to help others.

JENNY: It sure is, John. Let's hope our good Samaritan is doing okay.

 

_Chuck looks over at the phone, which Scully has put down at some point during the newscast, and grabs it. He looks at it blankly for a moment and reaches for the phone book._

 

CHUCK _(muttering tensely)_ : County General... County General...

SCULLY _(quietly)_ : 555-1898. _(it's obvious she's been watching for a few minutes and knows a bit about what's going on)_

CHUCK _(who doesn't)_ : What?

SCULLY _(pointing to the phone book)_ : County General's ER. The number's 555-1898.

CHUCK _(dialing gratefully, but looking up at her with interest. She's obviously not a native, but she sounds like she memorizes these numbers for a reason)_ : Do I want to know why you know that?

SCULLY _(shrugging resignedly)_ : I make it a point to know these things--

CHUCK _(into the phone)_ : Hi! I'm calling to find out about a friend of mine...

SCULLY _(to herself)_ : God knows Mulder needs ERs often enough.

CHUCK _(continuing over her on the phone)_ : He was in the accident... The one right outside your door! Hobson. Gary Hobson. He's about six feet, dark hair, greenish eyes _(muttering)_ Hero complex from Hell... _(in his regular voice)_ Chuck. Chuck Fishman...

 

_While he waits, the door whistles again, though Chuck is too preoccupied to notice, and Scully watches Blair rush into the muck room, shaking snow from a ridiculous-looking grey fur hat with flaps (much like Gary's). He shakes snow and ice off of his jacket and heads for the bar._

 

BLAIR _(teeth chattering with gusto)_ : Can I maybe get--

CHUCK _(hissing angrily)_ : Shhh!!

 

_Blair is taken aback, but Scully waves him over. He sits next to her at the bar._

 

SCULLY _(quietly)_ : Give him a minute. I gather a friend of his was just in an accident that's on the news.

BLAIR _(quiet now, and concerned for this total stranger)_ : Oh.

 

_Blair sticks out his hand to Scully, who looks him over quickly before shaking it. He looks like a hippie--long brown, curly hair--currently more rat than rag-mop--and a grunge ensemble._

 

BLAIR _(brightly)_ : Hi. Blair Sandburg.

SCULLY _(smiling at his friendliness)_ : Dana Scully.

 

_Chuck absent-mindedly plunks a cup of coffee down in front of Blair. He's obviously been on hold, and has flipped channels, where another station is just starting to cover the accident. We don't get any clear audio on the television, however, because Chuck jumps, gripping the phone more tightly._

 

CHUCK _(tense)_ : Yes, this is Chuck Fishman. Yes, Gary Hobson... okay... he _what_?! ...But he's okay--at least mostly, right? ...No, I think he's crazy, too ...Yeah ...oh yeah, don't worry about that ...Thank you, Dr. Greene.

 

_Chuck slams down the phone, anger written in every frown line. He turns from the customers, glares at the visuals from the accident. The television switches abruptly to an inside shot of a harried man and another reporter in the field._

 

MAN _(almost obscenely grateful)_ : He was an angel! I don't know why God sent him to us, but he saved my wife and my babies!

CHUCK _(bitterly shutting off the television)_ : Yeah, yeah, So what else is new?

SCULLY _(quizzically)_ : But that was your friend, right?

CHUCK _(petulant)_ : Yeah.

SCULLY: It sounds like he was pretty brave.

CHUCK: He's pretty stupid is what he is.

 

_Chuck turns away, grabbing a glass and pouring himself a beer. He seems angry, but it's easy to see that his hands are shaking._

 

SCULLY _(a little worried for him and his friend, despite herself)_ : Is he okay?

CHUCK _(swigging his beer)_ : He broke his arm. _(another swig)_ A few stitches here, a few bandages there. _(snorts angrily)_ Par for the course.

 

_Blair looks around. It's obvious that Chuck is the only guy working tonight, and equally obvious that he's worried about his friend. Blair starts to make ready to leave._

 

BLAIR: I suppose you want to go down there and see him, then, huh?

CHUCK _(pulling the beer away from his mouth)_ : Oh, no! Nope. No way. I'm staying right here. _(He's surprised to find that he's drained his glass, and pours another)_ Anyway. I don't know where he got to.

SCULLY _(not at all surprised)_ : He left the hospital?

 

_Chuck looks up at her nonchalant attitude, and finds that Blair, too, doesn't seem surprised. He seems almost amused._

 

CHUCK _(shrugging it off with resignation)_ : He left the hospital. The cast was barely dry, and he jumped up, said 'I gotta go' and took off. The doctor wanted me to make sure Gary got his prescription filled--the pharmacy didn't have time. _(muttering to himself)_ Damn paper.

BLAIR _(still amused)_ : He sounds like Jim.

 

_Chuck glares at him for a moment, and Blair realizes that he hasn't introduced himself to the bartender._

 

BLAIR: Sorry. Blair Sandburg.

CHUCK _(nodding, wanting something to take his mind off of his worry for his friend)_ : And who's this Jim?

BLAIR: He's a cop. Back home, the nurses at the local hospitals have a standing pool for how long he'll actually stay every time he comes in.

SCULLY _(smiling conspiratorily)_ : 'Every time he comes in'? He sounds like my partner. Of course, to get Mulder to a hospital, he has to be nearly dead. _(she realizes the painful reality of her statement, and grows suddenly quiet--but only for a moment)_

CHUCK: Yeah, well, Gary doesn't really have much time for hospitals.

SCULLY: His job keeps him busy?

CHUCK _(snorting)_ : You could say that.

SCULLY _(wistful)_ : Wish it was just Mulder's job that kept him busy.

 

_As an anthropoligst, Blair is always interested in other people's lives. He leans forward over his coffee_

 

BLAIR: What's his job?

SCULLY _(reluctantly)_ : We work for the government.

 

_Both Chuck and Blair stiffen at the mention of the government, and Scully looks at them quizzically, wondering what either of them could possibly have done to be wary of government agents._

**THE PHONE RINGS,** _breaking the tension, and Chuck grabs it up quickly._

 

CHUCK _(anxiously)_ : Gary? _(his face falls)_ Of course it was him. He's not there anymore... No... Come on, Marissa, this is _Gary_! No, I'm not going out looking for him... I'm sure he's fine... Aw, come on, Marissa!

 

_As Chuck speaks on the phone, the door whistles one last time, admitting Ray Vecchio, a slender man in an obviously expensive--and very weather-battered--camelhair coat._

 

RAY _(as if the world has been too much for him tonight)_ : Get me a beer!

 

_Chuck waves him to a seat and grabs a beer glass, all the while speaking mock-angrily at the woman on the phone._

 

CHUCK: No, I'm not gonna call Crumb... Well, he can just call when he calls--I'm not going to become an accident statistic myself, searching for him... No, that's not what I meant, Marissa... He's probably just waiting it out... Hey, he lives here, right? What's he gonna do? He's gotta come by sooner or later ...uh-huh...

RAY _(disgruntled as he sips at his beer)_ : Damn snow.

SCULLY _(shivering from the cold Ray brought in with him)_ : This is the first big one this year, huh?

 

_Ray seems to notice for the first time what an attractive woman she is, and slides one barstool closer to her._

 

RAY _(smiling like a shark)_ : Yeah, well. The later the snow, the colder the wind.

SCULLY _(coolly)_ : You can say that again.

RAY _(not noticing her rebuff, holds out his hand)_ : Raymond Vecchio, Chicago PD.

SCULLY _(with an eyebrow raised, but still aloof)_ : Dana Scully, FBI.

 

_Ray responds with a distrust similar to Blair and Chuck's, and Scully rolls her eyes at their paranoia. Still, Ray is more business-like as he continues_

 

RAY: Nice to meet you. What are you doing in Chicago? I didn't hear about anything coming down the pipe.

_Scully steams slightly. This seems to be a sore spot._

 

SCULLY _(shrugging)_ : Just 'keeping the world safe for democracy.' The usual.

 

_To her surprise, all three men snort derisively, as if they all know exactly what she means._

 

BLAIR: So, Miss-- or Agent-- _(he trails off, flustered)_

SCULLY _(sipping her coffee)_ : Dana, please. I'm off duty-- _(a derisive snort of her own)_ \--at least until Mulder pulls me back in.

BLAIR: Mulder? He's your partner, right?

SCULLY _(long-suffering)_ : Yeah. He should be finished with his 'source' soon. He said he'd give me a call when he was finished, but at this rate, I think we're going to miss our flight.

CHUCK _(hanging up the phone and quickly catching the drift of the conversation)_ : Everybody's missing their flights. The TV said that Midway is closed down for the night. O'Hare will probably be next.

RAY _(nodding agreement)_ : It already is.

SCULLY _(with a sigh)_ : Perfect. _(She contemplates Ray and Chuck's glasses, and shrugs resignedly)_ Give me a beer.

 

**A CELLPHONE RINGS,** _and everyone reaches for their own. It's Blair's, and he flips it open as the others relax._

 

BLAIR: Hey Jim... Well, yeah... Come on, man... No! Look, there's no way. Too dangerous... Yeah, so? Well, did you drag me all the way to Chicago to sit in a bar and wait for you? Look, man, you need me for backup... I don't trust him... I don't care _where_ he's from... That's a myth, Jim... Where you're from does not determine your pol-- _(he looks at the phone angrily. The caller has hung up.)_ Damnit.

CHUCK _(watching Blair fume for a moment before smiling, waving an empty glass before the grad student)_ : Beers all around then?

 

 **DISSOLVE TO:  
A CLOCK** _on the wall of McGinty's. It reads 1:45, and we_ **PAN DOWN** _to find that our intrepid quartet has repaired to one of the tables, still nursing beers--from the look of all of them, they've had a few. Chuck looks at the door every few minutes, as if trying to will Gary to walk in. Scully and Blair are both a bit on edge, while Ray just seems a little peeved._

_They are discussing their partners._

 

SCULLY _(at the end of an obvious rant)_ : And then, Mulder went off to ALASKA!!! Dumping me, again!

BLAIR _(nodding a little drunkenly)_ : Been there. Not to Alaska, I mean. But being dumped? If I hear, 'Blair, you're not a cop' one more time.

RAY: I should be so lucky! Benny thinks I gotta follow him _everywhere-_ -

BLAIR: Least you don't have to play Phone Boy--

SCULLY _(pointing at him with her almost empty beer glass)_ : At least Jim doesn't hang up on you every time he calls--

CHUCK _(angry and obviously more worried by the moment)_ : At least he _calls_!

RAY _(kicking back in his chair)_ : Don't worry, Chuck. He'll be here. He probably just got waylaid by something.

CHUCK _(snorting into his beer)_ : Story of Gar's life. He's always into something.

SCULLY: Don't I know that one.

RAY _(leaning forward again)_ : What is it about partners? It's like they don't _care_ about what you gotta do--they gotta have your help all the time.

BLAIR _(pointing)_ : Until they _really_ need it.

SCULLY _(sighing)_ : Then it's just 'Sorry, Scully, gotta go. I'll call you from Alaska.'

BLAIR: Or Peru.

RAY: Or the Yukon.

CHUCK _(sipping sagely at his beer)_ : You just gotta let 'em know you've got your own life.

SCULLY _(mock-timidly)_ : But I don't.

CHUCK _(laughing)_ : Neither do I, but if you can convince _him..._

RAY _(indignant)_ : Well, some of us _got_ lives. And we don't appreciate our partners messing 'em up. _(drinks from his beer)_ If I had a nickel for every woman Benny scared off--

BLAIR: Or stole--

RAY _(nodding vigorously)_ : or _stole_ \--I'd be a rich man.

CHUCK _(morosely)_ : I could be a rich man, if Gary wasn't such a Boy Scout. _(He looks up, aware that maybe he shouldn't have said that, but Blair jumps in, and no one seems to have noticed his slip)_

BLAIR: Oh, Boy Scout? Jim is the _ultimate_ Boy Scout!

RAY: I'd pit him against Benny any day. Course, Benny'd probably just give it to him--to be 'polite.'

SCULLY _(drinking)_ : Mulder's the guy they wouldn't let into the Boy Scouts.

CHUCK: Count your blessings. _(he sips his beer reflectively for a moment, steals another glance at the door)_ It's the Boy Scouts that everyone thinks are crazy.

SCULLY: Wanna bet?

RAY: Well, my Boy Scout sure is nuts. He licks things.

CHUCK _(leaning forward, puzzled)_ : Like what?

RAY _(spreading his arms wide in exasperation)_ : Like _things_! Dirt, rocks, wood-- _things_!

BLAIR _(too in his cups to attach significance to the story)_ : Been there.

SCULLY _(slightly disgusted)_ : At least Mulder never does _that._

CHUCK: That's gross.

RAY _(relenting on his partner)_ : Yeah well... I gotta hand it to him--he does save the day.

CHUCK: And it sucks, doesn't it?

ALL _(raising their glasses)_ : Amen!

BLAIR: And the woman swoons.

RAY _(draining the last of his beer)_ : Yeah. He's Dudley-Do-Right and his faithful wolf.

BLAIR: Or panther.

CHUCK: Or cat. _(All look at him strangely, and he shrugs, collecting Ray and Scully's empties, along with his own, and heading back to the bar.)_ Anyway, Gary doesn't have time for women. Says his life is too complicated.

BLAIR _(snorts)_ : Jim's life is too complicated _because_ of his women. _(ticking them off on his fingers)_ Let's see, in the last year he's had a thief, a murderer... _another_ murderer...

SCULLY: Mulder's last girlfriend made him walk through fire--literally.

RAY _(matter-of-factly)_ : Benny's last one got him shot in the back and left him for dead.

 

_Chuck freezes with one beer bottle on the table, and the others look at Ray with equal shock._

 

RAY _(shrugging)_ : Not like he died. And... I took a bullet for him the next time.

BLAIR: He took a bullet for you?

RAY _(embarrassed)_ : Well I guess he kinda took a bullet _from_ me.

 

_All sit in silence, pondering that one._

**THE PHONE RINGS,** _and Chuck runs to answer it._

 

CHUCK _(breathless)_ : Gary? _(again, he's crestfallen)_ Hey Crumb. Nah, I figured she'd call you... No, we haven't heard anything from him yet... No, I'm staying here--give him a piece of my mind when he gets in... I don't know... I don't _know_ \--if he ever gets here, I'll find out if he wants to close down tomorrow or not... Well, if you _want_ to get your cop friends in on it... Yeah... Yeah, I'll call. --both of you... Yeah Bye.

 

_He hangs up the phone and looks around, noting that the clock now reads 2:15._

 

CHUCK _(muttering)_ : I'd better get some coffee. I don't want to be too drunk when he gets here. _(his fists curl into balls)_ Throws off the aim.

RAY _(rising and heading for the bar)_ : Hey, do you want me to call the precinct? I can find out if anyone's seen him?

CHUCK _(relieved)_ : Yeah, that'd be great. At first I figured he was just out saving the day, but this is way too late to be out in this weather.

SCULLY _(finishing her beer and heading over)_ : Give me a cup of coffee, too, Chuck. I'd better be going soon. Try to track down my wayward partner. _(sighs)_ Though how I'm ever going to get a cab to come out in this...

RAY _(looking over at Blair)_ : Where's your other half?

BLAIR _(obviously a little worried)_ : Um... he went on a stakeout with the ATF. He didn't know how long he was going to be, and we're staying in the hotel just down the street... _(shrugs)_ I had to get out and take a walk.

RAY _(knowingly)_ : Inter-departmental gig, huh? Always a bad idea.

SCULLY _(taking umbrage)_ : Not always!

RAY and BLAIR _(shaking their heads in unison)_ : ALWAYS.

CHUCK _(looking at the clock again, defeated)_ : You know, I don't know why I bother.

SCULLY: You mean with Gary?

CHUCK _(nodding)_ : I mean, it's not like he'd even miss me going at this point. He'd just have to hire a manager for the place. _(sighs)_ I just _hate_ nights like this.

SCULLY: Try nights waiting in the hospital. Those are the worst.

BLAIR: Nobody tells you anything.

RAY: You wait for hours at a stretch.

SCULLY: Wondering whether he's going to live or die.

RAY: Been there.

SCULLY: In spades.

BLAIR _(almost sheepishly)_ : Actually, _I_ was the dead one, but I know what you mean.

CHUCK _(standing tall--at least as tall as he can)_ : I'm going out there. Look for him.

RAY: Um, Chuck?

CHUCK: Yeah?

RAY: Did you notice the three feet of snow on the front step?

 

_Chuck looks at the doors, crestfallen._

 

SCULLY: Chuck, I'm sure he's fine. He's just holed up somewhere, waiting it out.

CHUCK _(pained)_ : So why hasn't he called?

BLAIR: Maybe he can't.

SCULLY _(seeing Chuck's eyes go wide with worry, and throwing a reproachful look at Blair)_ : He _means_ , maybe he's somewhere without a phone.

RAY _(reassuring)_ : Yeah, the phones go out during storms all the time. You know that.

CHUCK _(tiredly)_ : Yeah, I guess so. Still, you'd think he'd _try_.

SCULLY _(shrugging)_ : They don't always think to try.

BLAIR: Or want to try.

RAY: Nah, they always _want_ to try... Something just always gets in the way.

 

_All sit at the bar, pondering their lives with their various partners. Chuck finally sighs, pouring coffee from the pot he started a few moments ago._

 

CHUCK: Still you ever wonder when they're gonna snap?

SCULLY: Daily.

BLAIR: Twice on Sundays.

RAY _(shrugging)_ : Nah. Mounties don't snap. _(Everyone looks at him, and he backs off, his hands up in Chicago Shorthand for 'I'm only saying--don't **shoot** me!') _ What can I say. They don't. _(muttering)_ I think sometimes _I_ might snap.

BLAIR: Been there.

CHUCK: Daily.

SCULLY: Actually did it.

 

_They all look at her, and she simply shrugs._

 

CHUCK: So why'd you stay-- or, you know, go back?

SCULLY _(thinking seriously)_ : Sometimes you just figure--

 

**THE DOOR BANGS OPEN,** _torrents of ice and snow swirling in with a snowman. A six-foot-one snowman, wearing the clothes that Gary had been wearing when he went out earlier that evening._

 

CHUCK _(rushing to the door)_ : Gar! Where the hell have you been!

 

_Gary isn't working on all thrusters--that's obvious. Chuck has to maneuver him into the main room, and still, the taller man is huddled in on himself, ice-encrusted as one can only be in the dead of a Chicago snowstorm._

 

CHUCK _(profoundly worried)_ : Gar? Gary? _(he looks at the others desperately as he gets no response)_ He's not even shivering.

SCULLY _(the doctor taking over)_ : Get some hot water--not too hot. _(Blair looks at her oddly, but jumps up to fetch it. Scully turns to Chuck)_ Do you have someplace we can lie him down?

CHUCK _(nodding vigorously)_ : He's got an apartment upstairs. _(He tries to move Gary farther into the room, with no success)_

RAY _(coming forward)_ : Here, let me help.

 

 **CUT TO:  
** GARY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT  
 _Chuck and Scully are covering Gary over with three blankets, while Blair hovers nearby, a kettle of barely-steaming water on a tray from the kitchen downstairs. Ray has picked up the phone, but, disgusted, hangs it up again._

 

RAY: The phones have finally quit.

CHUCK _(on the edge of panic)_ : But we gotta get him to a hospital!

SCULLY _(reaching under the sheets to strip off Gary's sodden clothes)_ : He'll be okay, I think, Chuck. He just needs to be warmed up.

CHUCK _(gesturing to his friend, who, now his face is exposed, is almost blue with cold and has two long gashes on the side of his face)_ : But--

BLAIR _(taking hold of Chuck's arm)_ : They're probably from the accident.

SCULLY _(shaking her head, and pulling the covers away from Gary's lower legs to remove his shoes, jeans, and socks)_ : I don't think so. It looks like he might have fallen on the ice.

CHUCK: So, what do we do? Don't we need a doctor, or something?

SCULLY _(long-suffering)_ : I _am_ a doctor.

 

_All look at her in shock._

 

CHUCK: You are?

BLAIR: I thought you were an FBI agent!

RAY _(pragmatic)_ : She can be both. Now what do we need to do?

SCULLY: Get me some towels--big ones. _(she looks at BLAIR and the kettle and sighs)_ I need a _pot_ of water. We'll soak the towels in it, try to warm him up more quickly.

 

_Blair nods, the look on his face clearly saying that he wonders at the medical intelligence of her request, and he leaves the tray on the bedside table to go back downstairs._

_Scully leans over to examine Gary. He's still blue, but he's started to shiver slightly. Which she apparently takes to be a good sign._

 

SCULLY: Does he have a thermometer?

 

_Chuck just stares._

 

SCULLY _(irritated)_ : Chuck! Does Gary have a thermometer?

CHUCK _(shaking it off)_ : Um, yeah... Yeah _(he goes off to find it)_

RAY: Don't tell me he's got a fever? He's _freezing!_

SCULLY _(quellingly)_ : Who's the doctor here?

RAY _(backing off with more Chicago Shorthand.) (muttering)_ : You SURE you're a doctor?

 

_Chuck returns from the bathroom with towels and a small thermometer. He winces as Scully almost pries Gary's mouth open to insert the probe. Gary is shivering in earnest now, and the worry on Chuck's face makes it obvious that he has no idea if that's a good thing or a bad thing._

_Meanwhile, aside from the medical tableau at the bedside, Ray has taken out his cellphone, and is frowning at it._

 

RAY: Dana?

SCULLY: Yeah?

RAY: Your cellphone work?

BLAIR _(coming in from the stairwell)_ : I tried mine earlier. I can't get a signal.

SCULLY _(pulling hers from her pocket)_ : Mine's out of batteries. That's why I had to come in here to use the phone in the first place.

CHUCK _(quietly)_ : Good thing.

RAY _(shaking his head)_ : Not good now. We need to get him to a hospital.

 

_Scully removes the thermometer and looks at it closely, breathing a sigh of relief._

 

SCULLY: What we need to do is keep him warm. His temp's only 93. He'll be okay if we can just warm him up slowly.

 

_Chuck has no idea if she's telling him the truth, but he's helpless now, staring at his best friend, who has begun to unconsciously curl back up into a ball, trying to get warm._

 

SCULLY: If he has any more blankets, that would be great. And a space heater.

CHUCK _(shaking his head)_ : Gar doesn't trust space heaters. He says they start too many fires. (muttering) And he should know!

RAY _(puzzled)_ : What about kerosene? I mean, what happens when--

 

_There is a profound silence, as the apartment is plunged into darkness._

 

RAY _(wryly, if a bit irritated)_ : --when the lights go out?

 

_Blair walks to the window, looking out at the silent, dark sector of the city._

 

BLAIR: There's still power the next grid over. We could try to drive--

RAY _(shaking his head)_ : Not even the Riv is gonna make it through this.

 

_Ray appears to be right._ **PAN TO t** _he window, looking out at dark, silent streets lit faintly by the glow off of the clouds from the next few blocks over. No one is out. No one is moving._

_The defeated silence is broken by a pitiful meow and a timid scratch at the door._

 

CHUCK _(exultant)_ : Cat!

ALL OTHERS: Cat?!

 

_Chuck opens the door, and through the dim light coming from the hall windows, we see Cat, Gary's tabby cat. He looks almost as cold and wet as his master, but he looks up at Chuck with that knowing gaze, and Chuck smiles. He's saved._

_Cat turns toward the stairs, looking back at Chuck expectantly._

 

CHUCK: Hang on, Cat. _(he heads into the apartment, Cat mewling after him)_ I gotta get a flashlight.

 

_Chuck rummages in a few of Gary's kitchen drawers, cursing lightly, but sounding more upbeat than he has since Gary showed up. Meanwhile, the others regard Cat with interest, as the feline jumps up on the bed and regards his master solemnly._

 

SCULLY _(doubtfully):_ He talks to the cat?

RAY _(shrugging)_ : Hey--Benny talks to his wolf.

BLAIR _(slowly, as if to a crazyman)_ : Does the wolf talk back?

RAY _(deadpan)_ : Nah. He's deaf.

 

_Scully's eyes roll in the dim light--_

_\--Which is suddenly illuminated by the flashlight which Chuck brandishes victoriously. Cat jumps off the bed, with a small mewl at Gary, and resumes his trek toward the stairs._

 

CHUCK _(turning back to the others)_ : Anybody coming?

BLAIR _(incredulous)_ : To follow the cat? _(Still, he follows Chuck.)_

CHUCK _(a bright smile)_ : You'd be surprised by this little furball. _(Cat growls low)_ Sorry! Sorry!

RAY _(eyes toward heaven)_ : What is this, _Lassie_?

 

 **DISSOLVE TO:  
** LATER--GARY'S APARTMENT--NIGHT  
 _It's dark--though Scully has found some candles, little jars, like the kind you find on most bar tables--and Scully and Ray wait, not so patiently, while Chuck and Blair are gone. After a few moments of silence between them, Gary can be heard rolling over, moaning slighty._

 

GARY _(mumbling)_ : Bu-- But Chuck, that's what the--the paper said...

RAY _(exchanging a look with Scully)_ : Is it me, or does this guy sound like Jimmy Stewart when he's asleep?

CHUCK _(from the doorway)_ : Nah. He sounds like that when he's awake, too.

 

_Chuck and Blair happily hold up kerosene lamps. They look about fifty years old, but miraculously, they are both full and light quickly._

_Chuck walks over to Gary's bed, a little reluctantly, and finds his friend rolled on his side, his broken arm cradled in the nest of blankets they've made for him. Chuck sits on the edge of the bed. The others are moving chairs and heaters so that there is one warm area around the bed. They try to ignore the scene playing out between Chuck and Gary, but each has a look of memory in his or her eyes. They've all been here before._

 

CHUCK: Hey, Gar?

GARY _(blearily, obviously still asleep)_ : Wha?

CHUCK _(persistent)_ : Gary?

GARY _(more awake now)_ : What?

CHUCK _(gently)_ : What happened, buddy?

GARY _(mumbling on and off)_ : Had to go... Power outage... trapped people in one of the Els... Pregnant lady...

CHUCK _(amused)_ : Another one?

GARY _(petulant)_ : Too many pregnant ladies... Snow and babies... bad mix.

CHUCK _(laughing)_ : Yeah, well I told you to tell that lady not to have 'em.

GARY: Ice... There was an old man and there was ice... on the steps... He was heavy... _(he burrows deeper into the covers)_ December sucks.

CHUCK _(softly, with a tender smile)_ : Yeah, buddy. It does.

GARY _(stronger now, opening his eyes to look at Chuck, pleading like a five-year-old)_ : Can I call in sick tomorrow?

 

_Cat appears, jumping up onto the bed, burrowing under the covers with a cold meow._

 

CHUCK: You'll have to ask him.

 

_Gary mumbles something quietly, and falls asleep. Chuck sits a minute, watching his friend, then turns to Scully, who is looking distinctly thoughtful._

 

CHUCK: He's gonna be all right now, right?

SCULLY _(jokingly)_ : As long as he gets some rest and the kerosene doesn't run out. _(she softens, seeing that Chuck is still worried)_ He'll be fine, Chuck.

CHUCK _(yawning)_ : Man what a night!

BLAIR _(worried, but sleepy)_ : I hope Jim's okay. I should have stayed at the hotel. He's probably scouring the city for me as we speak.

RAY: Nobody's scouring this city, kid. Not tonight.

SCULLY: Mulder could be. _(thoughtfully)_ He's like a big brother sometimes. Spends more time worrying about me--

CHUCK: _And_ everybody else--

SCULLY _(a small smile)_ : and everybody else--than he does about himself.

BLAIR: Sounds like Jim.

RAY _(snorting)_ : I don't think Benny knows _how_ to worry about himself.

CHUCK _(suddenly shaking himself)_ : So, is it just me, or does everybody have a partner with a hero complex. It's like TV. You know? Lois and Clark...

RAY: Sam and Al...

BLAIR: Hercules and Iolaus--

SCULLY _(laughing)_ : Hercules and _Iolaus_?!

BLAIR _(defensive)_ : Look, I'm an anthropologist! Hercules is a perfectly valid look at today's pop culture.

SCULLY: Whatever.

BLAIR: Well what's _your_ choice then?

SCULLY: Spenser for Hire

CHUCK _(puzzled)_ : Spenser for Hire? Who was the hero there?

SCULLY: Spenser, of course.

RAY _(closing his eyes and settling back in his chair)_ : No way. Hawke.

BLAIR: Hawke? You've got to be kidding me...

 

_The light, tired banter continues as we--_

 

**FADE OUT**

 

 **FADE IN TO:  
** GARY'S APARTMENT--EARLY MORNING  
 _The predawn light is weak, but the sun plans on making an appearance. The streetlights are on in the street below, and we settle first on Gary and Cat, sleeping peacefully. The bedside alarm clock has been reset sometime since the power came back on, and reads 6:02._ **PANNING TO** _the kitchen, we see Chuck and Scully cleaning the few cups they used during the night. Ray and Blair are nowhere to be seen._

 

CHUCK _(falteringly)_ : So, Agent Scully--Dana... I just wanted to thank you for... well, for helping Gary last night.

SCULLY _(a small smile)_ : No problem. I'm just glad I was here to help.

CHUCK _(thoughtful)_ : You know, you never did answer my question.

SCULLY _(preoccupied with the dishes)_ : Hmm? What question?

CHUCK: Why do you stay?

SCULLY _(grinning now, looking him full in the face)_ : Why do you?

CHUCK _(looking over at his friend and smiling)_ : I don't know. He's life is a bitch, and he's a royal pain in the ass when he's in full 'Boy Scout' mode, but... _(shrugs)_ I don't know. He's my best friend. Don't know what I'd do without him.

SCULLY: Welcome to my world.

 

_She puts down the glass she's been drying, and reaches for the phone, smiling as she gets a dialtone. She dials, and is quickly talking to her partner._

 

SCULLY: Mulder, it's me. _(a grin spreads wide across her face)_ How was your night? ...I'm fine... My rental car broke down. _(she shares a secret smile with Chuck)_ Luckily, I found a place to stay the night... No I don't think I can get a tow truck this morning...

 

_Chuck goes to the window, and looks out at the street. We see from his_ **POV** _a snowplow heading toward their block._

 

CHUCK _(whispering)_ : They're digging us out already! I'll bet Ray can give you a ride.

 

SCULLY _(mouthing 'Thank you' to Chuck before turning back to the phone)_ : I think I can get a ride to the hotel... That was the owner of the place... _(she examines Chuck carefully)_ He's been great company... No... No, nothing exciting...

 

_Chuck laughs quietly at that, and looks up as Blair and Ray head back in, shaking off snow._

 

RAY: Well, the Riv's dug out-- _and_ in perfect order.

BLAIR: That is a _fantastic_ car!

RAY _(smiling proudly)_ : So I'm ready to take off. _(holding out a hand to Chuck)_ Thanks for the hospitality.

CHUCK _(meaning every word)_ : Anytime. My bar is your bar. _(turning to Blair)_ It was good to meet you.

BLAIR _(wryly)_ : I could have wished for warmer circumstances. _(looking at Gary)_ Is he going to be okay?

 

_Gary picks this moment to mutter something, turning in his sleep and dislodging Cat, who placidly repositions himself._

 

CHUCK: Yeah. He'll be fine. Thanks for your help.

RAY _(mock-gruff)_ : Hey, all we did was drink your beer. _(watching Scully approach)_ Agent Scully, you need a ride?

SCULLY: I was hoping you'd offer.

CHUCK: Well, let me see you all out, then.

 

_Chuck ushers them out the door, and we hear their voices receding..._

 

CHUCK: You know, it's nice to know I'm not the only one with a partner who thinks he's Superman.

BLAIR: Mine thinks he's more the Bionic Man, I think.

RAY: Mine's a Mountie. He just thinks he's a Mountie.

BLAIR: What about you, Dana? What does Mulder think he is?

SCULLY: When he thinks he's sane, he's far enough off the mark for me.

 

_All laugh._

 

**FADE OUT**

 

 **FADE IN:  
** LATER--GARY'S APARTMENT  
 _Chuck walks in, a contented smile on his face, that doesn't fade as he makes his way over to Gary's bed, and looks at the clock. 6:38. There has been no alarm, no thump of the newspaper at the door, and Cat is still curled up in the crook of Gary's good arm._

 

CHUCK _(whispering)_ : Hey, Cat! What? No paper today?

 

_Cat looks up at him--glaring almost--meows tiredly, and goes back to sleep. Chuck smiles broadly._

 

CHUCK: Okay, Gar. You can have the day off.

 

**FADE OUT**

 

**CREDITS**

* * *

_The End_


End file.
